Building Memories
by callmeAZN
Summary: A sequel to Looking Back. Time passes and wounds heal. Bella is almost done with high school and has pretty much moved on. It's almost been a year since she's seen or talked to him. How will an anonymous text change all that?
1. Moving on, I think?

_**Disclaimer: We don't own any of Twilight characters, but we do own Lenna.**_

_**A/N: Heyy guys! Aren't you happy that me and my friend, MYSECRETWISH is done with the first chapter?! We are! : So, this is really the first story we ever made, so we're pretty sure that there are some mistakes that we didn't see. Care to point them out? **_

_**Just to make sure no one gets confused, the one-shot, LOOKING BACK, is more like a preface. Yeah, I know. We just decided that while we were making this chapter. You'll understand why throughout the story. In this story, Bella is almost done with her senior year and she hasn't seen Edward ever since he left, so it's been 9 months.**_

_**So if any of you are still confused, don't hesitate to ask! **_

_**Now, to the story!!**_

_**9 months later….**_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans…boots with the fur…_

Oh. My. God. Please tell me that's not my alarm clock telling me it's Monday…

_The whole club was looking at her…she hit the floor…_

Okay, it is. Damn. Why is the world always against me? Can't there be a law that states that students can miss Mondays? Even if it's not a holiday? I hate this. I can already tell that today isn't going to be a good day. I'm already in a bad mood for goodness sake! I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I HATE THIS!! God, if you love me, please create a snow storm… I'm sound too much of a drama queen sometimes…I love it!

I threw over my warm blanket and actually got up, walked over to my window and looked outside if my wish was granted. Sadly, it wasn't. Hah. What was I thinking? A snow storm in California in the middle of March? Hmm…that can actually happen if I lived in the north, but too bad. Here I am. Living in the hot, hot south.

You know what I see outside my window? Darkness. The sun is creeping up slowly, but in majority, darkness. That's Spring for you.

_Them baggy sweat pants…and the Reeboks with the straps…._

Gaaah…I forgot about that annoying thing.

_She turned around…and gave that big booty a smack…_

And as if that song couldn't get any more annoying. I walked over to my nightstand and turned off my alarm in my cell phone. Note to self: Pick a new alarm song.

As usual, I did my morning routine: take a shower, brush teeth, and pick out what to wear for the day. Man, I really hate taking morning showers. Okay, before you think I'm all disgusting or whatever, let me get my point through. I basically take 2 showers per day. In the morning and at night. Like I said, morning showers are pointless to me, but I still do it. Why? Well, so I don't go to school with my hair standing up five feet in the air and pointing in every direction. And I mean the whole 360 degrees. I take showers at night because I always feel dirty whenever I get home from school. But I always fall asleep with it half wet so when I wake up in the morning, it looks like someone dumped gallons of gel on my head. If you didn't get what I'm trying to say, forget it. No biggie. I can't believe I spend this amount of time trying to explain my hair issue.

I went back to my room and stood in front of my closet. I always do this. I can never pick out what to wear in the morning.

_5 minutes later…._

_10.…_

_15.…_

Okay! I don't care anymore! I ended up picking out my shorts and a yellow tank top. Thank God it's not cold anymore.

Just as I was going downstairs, the doorbell rang. I already knew who it was. Oh dear. I'm still not fully awake to deal with her. With _them_. I opened the door with a frown, to see Alice and Lenna looking…excited? What the heck? Who in the world would be smiling this much in….6:30 in the morning?! My friends are not normal…

"Wow. You're in a good mood," Lenna commented as she and Alice entered the house.

I grunted.

"Use your words." Alice teased. Oh, how I really want to slap her right now. Unfortunately, I don't have to energy to deal with her sass so early in the morning. So early in the _flippin' _morning, I might add.

"It's Monday," was all I said. They rolled their eyes and we headed towards the kitchen.

Oh, this is Lenna and Alice by the way. My _best_ friends. Rosalie is too, but we're not going to see her until later. You could say we've been through a lot together. Well, they've been there for me through everything. And I mean **everything**. Including the whole Edward-thing. We go way back. All the way from 8th grade. Can you believe that? It's been 4 years, but with these guys, it's been like a lifetime. Time tends to go by fast whenever I'm with them. And with _him_, but that's a whole different story.

So we go way back. We all went to the same middle school. Alice moved next to me, but we didn't start talking until we were actually stuck together in the same room. You can't help to not talk to the person if you're going to be with them for a whole hour. Rose and Lenna were in the same room too. It may sound like it's fate that we met and all, but it's not. You would think that once we started talking to each other, we would get along. Well, that's the complete opposite of what happened.

Long story short, it was lunch and you know me, I'm a little clumsy and I happened to trip and spilled all my food on Alice. Of course she starts freaking out and yelled at me on how I ruined her new yellow Marc Jacobs dress. She tried getting revenge on me by throwing back mashed potatoes, but I ducked and it hit Rosalie in the back of her head. You know how Rose gets when something happens to her hair so she kinda went psycho. Rose poured all her Diet Coke on the nearest person next to her which happened to be Lenna. The whole cafeteria saw this happened and a food fight errupted. It didn't last long until the principal appeared and called for the people who started it. Well, it was all pretty much my fault but he wanted Alice, Rose, and Lenna as well.

So yeah, that's how we all pretty much met. You can imagine how much we all hated each other at first, but we actually found we had a lot in common.

_Kinda like what I thought when I first saw him…._

"HELLO!! EARTH TO BELLAAAA!!"

I snapped out of my little daydream. "What?"

Yeah, I still think about him from time to time. Even if I don't plan on doing it, it just happens. It's not as bad as it was a few months ago though. Whenever I see something that reminds me of him, I can't help but space out.

Alice smiled. "You planning on getting to school on time? We only have like…10 minutes to get there."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you done raiding my fridge yet?" I smirked.

"Shut up I didn't eat breakfast."

Thank God Lenna stopped the fight that's about to start.

"Geez. We ain't in school yet and y'all already fightin'." Just letting you guys know, Lenna is not from the South. She just likes talking like that. She's a bit weird, but in a good way.

"What are you talking about, Lenna? We love each other. We just have this tough-love relationship." Alice and I hugged each other, trying to look innocent. But deep down inside, I'm cringing away.

"Whatever you guys. Let's get going before Rose tries to seduce another innocent boy." Lenna says heading for the door and Alice and I followed. We all jumped in my convertible Volkswagen Beetle and finally headed to school.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Rose is gorgeous. And I mean, Vogue worthy gorgeous.People call her a slut or a whore, but it's not her fault if guys can't keep their eyes off her. Just Rose alone, walking in a room lowers any girl's self-esteem.

Driving to school was, just like any other day, loud. It's like our tradition that we always have to sing along with the most random songs.

We got to school right when the bell rang. Wooo. First period already! I am so excited to see my favorite English teacher, Ms. Fraud. Pfft. Yeah, right. More like psychotic. I swear, she flips out if someone is standing too close to her. She always thinks that everyone is after her. If she thinks that someone is standing too close behind her, she'll, and I swear to God, will go ballistic. So her life story. She's not married, and has 4 cats. _**FOUR**_. That's enough to know what kind of person she is.

Nothing much happened in English. Except the fact that she stopped the tape we were listening to for our story and made us watch this pointless video about…I don't even know. It's either gerbils or goffers. What ever the difference is, it was still stupid. I swear, that woman should just work at the zoo. If a bear scratched her face, she would probably think it's cute. Yeah, hmmm…psycho. But other than that, nothing else happened. Same with Anatomy, History, and stupid Math. When the bell rang for lunch, I sprinted out of the class. It's amazing I didn't trip.

Once I got inside cafeteria, our table was empty so I decided to get my food first without them. They were serving the usual: burritos, pizza, sandwiches, and my favorite bean cheese nachos. Just kidding, cafeteria food is never appetizing. So I just bought lemonade.

I headed back to the table and found it occupied with my best friends minus Alice.

"Hey, Rose," I said, sitting down next to her. "You missed another epic morning ride."

"What? Did you guys sing a different type of song this time? Not those lovey-dovey stuff?" Rose asked with a little bit of sarcasm. Just a tiny bit. Another thing we learned throughout years is that we all tend to use sarcasm on a daily basis.

"Wow, you're good." said Lenna.

While I was telling them about that pointless gerbil video, we heard someone stomping. Before I could turn around to see who it was, the person was already yelling in my ear.

"I HATE JASPER WHITLOCK!!" Alice screeched at the top of her lungs.

Oh my God. I think I need surgery on my ear. Great, another Jasper story. Bring on the drama! Especially if it's about the same guy over and over and over again for the past, oh I don't know, year? 2 years? More like ever since I met Alice, so 4!

I looked at Lenna and Rose to see who would ask her what happened, but they looked all expectantly at me. Oh, crap. Really, why is it always me?

I sighed. "Oh whatever happened to you, my dear Alice?" She's probably too mad to notice my voice dripping with unnecessary sweetness.

"What happened?! He was born, that's what happened!" Ow, okay. She needs to calm down.

"Alright. Calm the freak down! You're making people look over here!" Lenna said, scooting over to make room for her.

"And you say that everyday. You want to be more specific?" Rose said in a bored tone.

"Uh, fine." Alice says giving in and dropping into the seat right next to Lenna. " Okay, so you know how I was picked to make the layout for the yearbook?"

We all nodded.

"Well, he freaking deleted it! All my hard work gone forever. You know how long it took me to make that? Two months." she cried and put her face in her hands.

Rose, Lenna, and I look at each other in concern. We knew how important this was to Alice. She was so happy when the teacher picked her to make the layout and knew that Jasper hated her for that. But deleting it was the lowest thing Jasper has ever done.

"Oh he's going down." Lenna says pounding her fist on the table.

For the rest of lunch, we let her rant angrily to make her feel better. If Jasper was here listening to all the plans she was making to murder him, he would think twice before messing with her again.

"--and did you see his hair today? It's a freaking haystack! And what about that girl he's dating? Shallow much? Yeah, she's pretty, but she has a brain that's a size of a peanut…."

Whoa. I now how much Alice hates him, but just about there, she sounded a little jealous. You know, I never did tell anybody this, but I always thought that she kinda likes him. I mean, she _always_ talks about him. It's like she's his own personal stalker. Hah. I have to tell Rose and Lenna that. I bet they're thinking the same thing since they have that smirk plastered on their face.

_Ring_

The cafeteria becomes chaotic as everyone starts rushing to their last class in five minutes, which is impossible because there is a ridiculous amount of students in this small school.

"Well I'll see you guys at the parking lot," I said, gathering my books. "and Alice, don't you dare ditch class to try out one of your murder plans on Jasper."

"Ha, yeah. We don't want to bail you out of jail just yet. We plan on doing that when we're 30!" Rose laughed.

Alice stuck her tongue out at us and walked away to her class.

"She so likes him." Lenna said before we parted.

I was about to open the door to my next class when I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and read a new text message.

_From: Unknown_

_Hey, long time no see. Wanna hang out soon?_

What the…?

**There you have it! The first chapter! How was it?! Good? Bad? Does it need anything to make it better?**

**I know there's no Edward in this one, but trust me, you're going to read more about him in the next one! Don't hate me! **

**Also, I know me and MYSECRETWISH added another character, Lenna. It's just that I have 3 best friends and you know how I said in Looking Back that most of the events happened in real life? Yeah.**

**And lastly, Emmett and Jasper. They'll be explained more in the next chapter.**


	2. Guess who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Lenna!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I would have posted it Tuesday, but my computer couldn't find the file so I had to start over. Doesn't that suck? Well, not really since I printed out the first few pages so I just had to copy it. Then I added a few things.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_From: Unknown_

_Hey, long time no see. Wanna hangout soon?_

_What the…?_

Uh…okay. Should I text this person back? What…what if…he..or..she might be a stalker or something?

Snap out of it, Bella! Are you serious? A stalker?

I've never gotten a text from a stranger before. It's always either Alice, Rose, Lenna, if my parents. These things always happen, right? I mean, this person might've gotten the wrong number. They probably thought they texted their friend or something, and since my number is incredibly close to their friend's, they didn't realize the mistake. Yeah, that's a good reason.

One way to find out if I'm right I guess…

_Send to: Unknown_

_And…who are you?_

I just stared at my phone to vibrate again. Then the bell rang. Oh, great. Now I'm late. Wait a minute. Late for what? I have Study Hall in the library! I'm losing it. This is what I get for not eating lunch. You know what? No. I'm not blaming myself for this. It's the school's fault. If they didn't serve vomit looking things that comes with plates, I wouldn't have this problem. I probably should consider bringing lunch…

I ran to the library and sat on my usual desk, but he window facing the parking lot.

I almost forgot about my text since I got really focused on my book. When it vibrates, I almost shrieked. I checked to see who it was. The caller ID said Unknown. Oh my Goooood. You have the wrong number!

I opened it up.

_From: Unknown_

_I'm shocked that you don't remember me Bella._

Nope. It might just be that this person has a friend that's also name Bella. Come one, I'm not the only Bella in the world. At first, _his_ name popped in my head. I had to dismiss it right away. It can't be. He probably deleted my number already. I mean, it's been almost a year.

I don' know why, but I replied.

_Send to: Unknown_

_Okay, how do you know my name?_

I stared at my phone, waiting for it to vibrate again. I keep thinking it's him. No, more like hoping. It's pretty sad, huh? He's in college now. Probably have a blonde girlfriend and too busy to keep in contact with us high school people. I, for some reason in the back of my head, keep hoping that it's not true. That he's just really busy. Right before he left, he said that we would still talk 24/7. Obviously, that didn't happen.

My cell vibrated again. I quickly opened it and read what it said. I nearly dropped my phone.

_From: Unknown_

_I know you name because I've been with you 24/7 when I was in high school. PE class remember?_

It can't be. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God! This is NOT happening! Are you freaking kidding me right now? This can't be him. There were other people in my PE class last year who were also seniors. I became friends with them and I'm pretty sure that we exchanged numbers and all that. It's probably just them. What got me really thinking that it's him is when the text said _I was with you 24/7 when I was in high school_.

I wasn't exactly close to the other seniors last year. Just him.

Before I know what I was doing, my hands seemed to take control. I looked down on the little screen.

_Send to: Unknown_

_Edward?_

My thumb hit SEND.

This is….so weird. _If _it is him, then why is he only talking to me now? What, did he suddenly remember that he has a high school best friend that he promised to talk to, but he kind of forgot?

My phone vibrated again. Crap. I'm kind of scared to open it. What if it really is him. Wait. An idea just popped in my head. It's the most obvious I can think of right now.

I opened it.

_From: Unknown_

_Duh. Who else would it be?_

Okay, he just might be saying it.

_Send to: Unknown_

_I'm still having a hard time believing you. If you really are Edward, then you know every single detail about me. Tell me one thing that you know about me that no one else does. Something that my closest friends don't even know._

Now, I really am nervous. If it really is Edward, then we're thinking about the same exact even right now. I've never told another soul about it. Not even my girls because I always though it was kind of_ our _moment, you know? If he tells me that, then he really is Edward. Childish, I know, but it's the only think I can come up with.

My cell vibrated again. Oh God. If I was nervous earlier, then how am I feeling now? My hands are shaking so bad that you would think the library is below freezing, but no. it's warm in here.

I stared at my phone again, debating whether I should read the text or not. I know in the end I will, but why am I stalling? Oh yeah, it's a 50-50 chance that he really is back. If he is, it would just make my day time a million. If not, then…I well, I haven't though about what I would do yet.

I took a deep breathe and read it.

_From: Unknown_

_I can actually think of two things. I'm surprised that you only thought of one! Well, the first one that I automatically thought of is when we jumped off your patio deck and the second one is you stole my Jimmy Eat World jacket from my house when I went somewhere with my dad._

After I read it the first time, I had to read it again. Again…again, and again. I was pretty sure that my eyes were deceiving me. God, are you teasing me right now? If you are, then this is a pretty mean joke. You know how much I wan tot see Edward again. To talk to him. To just be with him, even for just a day.

I read it again. For the last time, I promise.

It still mentioned us jumping over my patio and about the jacket.

That was the even I was thinking. Minus the jacket.

I didn't actually realize that I was squealing out loud. A few heads turned my way. I didn't care! Only Edward would know about those two things! Definitely good times…

I have to text him back. I didn't have to think about what to say, I just **know**.

_Send to: Unknown_

_It's still your fault. How can you not see the freaking ladder that was leaning against the garage? I still have your jacket by the way. Not way you're getting it back now. :_

This is real. Not a dream. It really is the real thing. He's back. He's back! My best friend is back! You have no idea how many time I imagined us talking again. It ranged from him calling me while I'm sleeping, that's what he usually did when he was still here and that would start a big argument, him picking me up from school at a random day, and finally, him showing up on my front door, holding my blueberry muffins. Well, those were my top choices.

I quickly deleted his old number that's saved on my phone and added his new one.

New text.

_From: Edward_

I smiled.

_You were rushing me! And you just said to jump off. I was completely fine with it, but you in the other hand, was too scared. It was your idea! And I wasn't planning on taking the jacket back. You can have it. It probably smells like your perfume closet by now._

I didn't tell you guys about the patio thing huh?

Well, It was during my sophomore year. Edward came over because…well, I guess he just felt like it. So we were just hanging out in my room. You know, listening to music, talking about what happened that day, and all that. My parents came in the room to invite Edward for dinner since his parents, Esme and Carlisle, called and said that they would come home late. My parent, Renee and Charlie, I swear, they love Edward more than me. It's like he's the child they always wanted. Whenever he's not here, they would praise him about his 'gentleman' behavior and some other things they said that I tuned out after I heard 'Edward' and 'gentleman' both used in the same sentence. He's a fake, I tell you. A fake. I think I said something like him always being there and eating our food. Apparently, that was rude to say to Edward, so my parents 'grounded' me. I thought they were just kidding around, but their faces were dead serious. Edward laughed at me and that got him 'grounded' too. Hahaha….

"Are you serious?" he asked my parents, him smile disappearing.

"Yes, we are," replied my dad, but ha had a smirk in his face. "so no, going out or people coming."

I think I had this look on my face that meant he was crazy. I'm pretty sure it was.

"Dad! I need to go to Alice's later! She said that she'll get Made of Honor today and you know how much I've been wanting to see that!" I begged. I turned to Edward for help, but he covered his face with one my pillows. I saw his shoulders shaking, and I was sure that he was laughing. At me.

"Well, you just have to get it tomorrow then. It's only for tonight." Dad said, still smiling. He's mocking me. Oh, he's enjoying every second of this. That's just mean.

"We'll call you guys when dinner's ready," Mom said and shut my door behind them as they walked out. The second the door closed, I heard them crack up. My mouth fell open.

"Are you just going to let them do this?"I asked Edward. He finally removed the pillow from his face. He must've been laughing pretty hard since his face was pretty pink.

"I don't really care. I don't even live here and it's only for tonight. I can survive. You on the other hand…" Right when he said that , my cell rand. I ran to it and saw the caller ID. Alice.

"Bell!" she shrieked before I could even say hello.

"Please tell me you didn't get Made of Honor yet?" I said, not even bother to greet her. Hey, she didn't greet me.

"I did! And why not? You've been wanting to see it ever since it came out of the theater."

I explained to her what my parents just did to Edward and I just to have fun. When I finished my sad story, she laughed.

"I don't think it's a laughing matter. I want that movie now." I said through my teeth.

"Well, you probably won't have dinner in about an hour. Considering it's Renee cooking, it might even take two," she said and an idea came to my head.

Edward saw my face and he immediately looked like he was going to turn down whatever I have to tell him. Pft. He doesn't even know my brilliant idea yet.

"Don't worry, Alice. We'll be there in about 15 minutes," and I hung up on her.

"_We_? Who said I'm coming?" said Edward.

"Pleeeeeeeease, Edward!" I begged. Yeah, **begged**. "you always tell me to stop complaining about the movie. So, I'll stop when I see it. Meaning, we have to get it from Alice. Remember, he house is next door so we actually have to leave the house without my parents knowing." I threw in a little sarcasm just for him. He hates it when I treat him like he's just learning how to speak English.

"Oh, shut up. Stop treating me like I'm five," he said. "I don't want to be part of you little plans. Did you already forget what happened last year?" Yes, I snuck out last year and my parents caught me.

I just looked at him with a bored expression. "So how are we going to do this?"

He rolled his eyes. He should know that I never listen to whatever he says. "Seriously? You really want to get that movie?"

"Duh! Did you see my parents' faces? They were cracking up! They're just messing with us." Although I wasn't entirely sure about that.

"Okay," he said, sitting up from my bed. "say we do actually go get the movie. How are we actually going to _go _there? If you don't want your parents to know you're leaving, then what are we going to do? Jump over your 2 story house from your patio?" He said all that with a straight face.

Again, that gave me an idea. I smiled widely at him.

"No. No way. You can break your neck doing that. You can't even walk on a flat surface without falling down so how do you expect to not die from jumping off from a 2 story house?" he asked.

"Well, you just have to go first and catch me, right?" I smiled sweetly. Yes, it's the one he can't turn down. It's been working all this time so it can't fail me now.

Edward still looks at me with a tiny frown. Dang. He's still against it.

"Please, Edwaaaaaaard!" I whined and did my last hope of persuading him: the pout. Yes, I know. If the smile can't budge him, then the pout definitely can. I held it for maybe 10 seconds or so, then he finally sighed.

"Alright, fine! Just…don't look at me like that again," he said, clearly not liking the fact that I beat him again. Yesss. Movie here I come.

We crept by my patio and slid the door quietly. The last thing we want is my parents hearing us and running upstairs to see half our bodies over the porch.

When I was getting ready to jump off, I made the mistake of looking down.

I gasped.

Oh sweet Jesus, help me. I didn't even realize that I'm that far from the ground! That was a major mistake. My palms began to feel sweaty and gross. I silently prayed to myself.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, clearly not affected by the height.

"Why did you let me go on with this stupid plan?"" I whispered angrily.

He looked at me incredulously. "You're the one who _begged_ me to come along! How can you not know that you're scared of heights?" he asked and almost laugh at the last part.

"You're suppose to say that it's a stupid plan and we shouldn't do it because we can break our necks. I hate you! How can you let me do this?! Some friend you are! If I ask you to do something like this with me, you should tie me up in a closet or something, not actually let me!" I rambled on. I looked at him and his face was all scrunched up in a weird way. He was trying no to laugh at me.

"Okay, okay," he said with a strained voice, before his laugher takes over. "how about I go first so I can catch you since you're so scared that you're going to die?" he offered.

I nodded.

He turned his attention back to the ground and just like that, he jumped landing on his feet. I was so tempted to throw my shoe at him, but if I move an inch, there's a good chance that my hand would slip and I would fall, ending my young life.

He looked back up at me. "You ready?" he called. I shook my head.

"Come on. Don't think about how high you are. Once you let go, it'll be over faster that you know it," he said. I just looked at him. For a second, I thought he actually looked….sincere. That was unexpected.

"You can do it. Just take a deep breathe and let go. You're not going to hit the ground. I'm going to catch you, remember?" he added.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you thinking?! I was _about _to actually jump right before you said 'hit the ground'! Great, I wasn't even thinking about that until now!"

"Shhh!!" he whispered. "do you want your parents to hear us?"

"Shut up. I hate you."

"Look, just take a deep breath. I said I'll catch you, didn't I?" he said as a smile started to take over his face.

"Alright, fine. Ready?" I said. I wasn't even ready myself, but deep down, I trusted him.

He nodded.

I took a deep breathe and jumped. He was right. It didn't even last two seconds.

I felt his arms around me and felt him stagger back a few steps. He regained his posture and let me down. I was a little woozy and I fell back a few steps. When I thought my back would hit the garage door, I felt something cold and…hard instead. It caught me off guard and gasped. Edward leaned forward to see what it was.

What the…?

I turned around, and what I saw almost made me scream bloody murder. A ladder.

Are you kidding me? Here I am risking my life, jumping off high places where there's a ladder leaning against it? Edward must be thinking the same thing and he started laughing. I turned to him.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was a ladder?!" I nearly screeched. He has to cover my mouth with his hand to keep my quiet.

"Stop yelling unless you want your parents to find us out here!" he said, but still has a smile. "and I didn't see it until now."

I pulled his hand so I can talk. "But how can you not see it?" I said, anger is slowly building up.

"Well, I was kinda too busy calming you down and assuring you that you won't die when you were up there." I really want to scratch that stupid smirk off his stupid face. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. If I die one day, it will be all his fault. I'm sure of it.

We continued to argue like this for a few more minutes until we saw my mom walk by the window where she would have a clear view of us.

I grabbed his hand and ran to Alice's lawn to her bedroom window. Good thing her house is a one-story, makes my life easier.

I knocked on her window. She looked to see who it was and smiled when she saw me and Edward. She slid her window open and handed me the movie.

"What took you? You said 15 minutes," she said with a curious look. Edward started laughing.

"Well, we would've been here if Bella wasn't scared of heig--" then I elbowed him in the ribs and gave him the 'dirty' look.

"Uhh….whaaaat?" Alice was clearly confused.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll tell you tomorrow and we have to go before my parents kill me," I said and grabbed Edward's hand and ran back to my house. This time, we actually used the stupid ladder.

The next day, she asked me what happened. I never really go at chance to tell her because Edward would start laughing like crazy. When that happens, I would drag him away from the group and hit him. Alice attempted a few more times, but the same thing happened over and over again. Eventually, she gave up, knowing that she would never get the story out of us.

So, that's the whole patio-thing. Kinda long, it was worth thinking about the old days again.

Oh, and Edward did mention the Jimmy Eat World jacket. Don't worry, I'll keep this one short.

I think it was sometime last year. I'm a huge fan of Jimmy Eat World and so is Edward. He got the jacket and I got mad that he didn't get me one. So, we decided that we could share it. Well, I wear it more than him, since on most days, if he's wearing it, I would ask him for it and he would give it to me. Then one day, I was walking home from Rose's house because my house was just 2 blocks up. It happened to be a pretty windy day and a little cold, and I only wore jeans and a tank top. Edward's house happens to be on the way to my house so I decided to stop by. His mom answered the door, but told me the he went somewhere with his dad. She invited me to wait until he gets there, but I told her that I just need to get something from his room. So I stole the jacket and left him a note that there's a good possibility that he might not ever get it back. The next day, I wore it to school and people asked where I got it. I told them that my 'brother' got it for me and Edward would just shake his head.

So, back to the present. I still have to text him back.

_Send to: Edward_

_I don't care, it's still your fault. And I wasn't even planning on giving it back anyway._

Then I asked him the question I've been wanting to know the answer for months.

_Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages! _

Best to keep it light.

I looked at my clock and it's already 2:55. Yes. 5 more minutes and I'm out of here. I have to tell Lenna, Alice, and Rose. Oh God, Alice will flip!

New text.

_From: Edward_

_I know, I'm sorry. That's why I asked you if you wanna hangout._

Wow. This is just like old times!

_Send to: Edward_

_Alright. So when are we actually going to hangout?_

I gathered my books and got up from my chair. My cell vibrated.

_From: Edward_

_Don't worry about it. I'll have my people call your people. __J_

My mouth fell open. WHAT?! That is so not fair!

_Send to: Edward_

_That's mean! What are you talking about? We have to same people! Hahaha_

I still can't believe this guy. We've been hanging out with the same people ever since I met him!

The bell rang. I had a bog smile plastered on my face. I didn't care. I headed towards the parking lot to meet up with my girls. I saw Lenna first.

"Hey Bella," she greeted. I was about to say something but my phone told me that I just received a new text. I squealed. Lenna just looked at me weird.

_From: Edward_

_Well, still. I'll pick you up. Now, I know you're probably in the parking lot with Alice and them as usual so I'll talk to you later? Plus, I'm gonna leave you to handle Alice when she finds out about us talking again. Hahaha. Have fun with that. _

My mouth hanged open. I really couldn't believe this guy. Are every male species all mean like Edward? How can he possibly think that I'll survive Alice's 100 questions?

"Oh my God! I hate you, Edward!" I yelled. Oh, crap.

"Edward?" someone asked beside me. Lenna. Crap, crap, crap. Did I just say that out loud?

"Uh…" Somehow, I became illiterate.

Then I heard someone walking towards us and said, "Edward?" Rose. They both looked at me, confused at my little outburst.

"Um…what?" I nervously asked. It didn't fool them one bit.

"Why did you tell out Edward's name all of a sudden?" asked Rose. Then Lenna gasped. She looked at my cell in front of my face and then me. I could have sworn that I heard her head click once she put the pieces together.

"You…him…phone…AAAAAHHHH!!" Lenna stuttered but then ended up tackle hugging me. Rose looked at both of us, also trying to put the pieces together.

"Let me get this straight," she said. "The only person you usually get mad at when you're texting is Edward. Which means that he must have said something that made you mad, but he's not here. You're holding your phone with that goofy smile on your face and that only happens when…when… OH MY GOD!!" she didn't have to finish since she already got the answer and hugged me as well.

They kept giggling and would not let me go.

"Alright! How about you guys let me breathe?" I said about a minute later, but I still have the smile on my face. They obeyed and had identical smirks on their faces.

"Sooo….is it really him? Tell us everything!" Lenna said, Rose just nodded her head, agreeing with her.

I sighed. It would just get worse when Alice get here….

"I was at the library when--" but I was interrupted when I was Alice with Jasper by the gate. She was flailing her arms around and looked like she was…yelling at him? Rose and Lenna followed my stare.

"Hold that story, Bella. Let's get Alice before she starts something," Rose said and the three of us walked over to where they were.

"--I don't like you! How can you even think that?! Are you on something?" Alice yelled at Jasper. Whooooa. What?!

I looked at Rose and Lenna. They both looked at me with a shocked expression. Why would Alice be yelling to the whole school that she doesn't like Jasper Whitlock? Her rival. Her enemy. Her…soon-to-be-hubby? Hahahaa. Man, I crack myself up sometimes.

Yeah, so Alice and Jasper go all the way back to freshman year. I don't really know much about their hate relationship, but I do know is that Alice started hating him when he took her spot in the Yearbook group. Yes, he took her section when she specifically asked the teacher for it. That does suck, and Jasper here, who was a jerk back then to Alice, he's still a jerk didn't know at the time and he wanted to give it back, but Alice was being stubborn. Saying something like she would never do the same part he would. It went downhill from there. Ever since then, they always compete at everything. I'm not surprised if they're both going to run for Valedictorian this year. I told Alice to leave me out of this because Jasper is nice to me. I mean, yeah, when I first met him, I thought he was a player, but he was actually really nice and not a player. All those rumors about him having like 10 girlfriends at one time, lie. We're not exactly friends, more like acquaintances.

"I think that because you're always criticizing me about the people I choose to date. I mean, it's none of your business. And I thought that you hate me? Why would you care anyway" Jasper asked and I could have sworn that Alice turned a little pink. Hah. That shut her up.

Rose, Lenna, and I just stood back and watched the two argue it out. I swear, this is just like the movies, except there's no popcorn.

"I'm only criticizing her because she's stupid! Did you even hear what your girlfriend asked me? She asked me if digital photography is the same thing if we take pictures with the cameras in Yearbook. Seriously, I thought you would pick someone better, but hey, at least you guys have the same IQ." Alice said, and Jasper just smirked. Uh-oh. I have a feeling that he's going to say something that would just set her to the curb.

"What?" he asked with heavy sarcasm. I mean, even a 5-year old would notice it. "You want me to pick you?"

OH DAAAANG! If I was drinking something right now, I would spit it out. My eyes got huge. I mean, baseball size huge! I looked at Lenna and Rose and they had the same expression as me: shocked, but intrigued on what's going to happen next.

Alice had her mouth drop, as if she couldn't believe what Jasper just said to her. Then she started to turn red.

"Wha--what makes you say that?" she asked, and even for her, it was a _little _too high pitched.

Jasper has his smirk on. "Well, I just told you. You are jealous aren't you? You want to go out with me!" He said, clearly having fun seeing Alice squirm. Hah. Guys are so mean sometimes. I would know.

"No, I don't!"

"Then stop talking about my girlfriend," he said, enjoying every second of this. So were we.

"Oh my God! You are so stupid! Stop thinking that every girl wants to get with you!" Alice yelled. Oh boy. She is just giving Jasper what he wants.

" If I'm so stupid, then why did you just waste 5 minutes of your time talking to me?" Jasper said. I'm surprised Alice didn't hit him yet.

Alice seemed to give up, gave him one more disgusted look, and walked away. She so likes him.

"Bye, Alice!" Jasper yelled out, and Alice gave him the finger. Oh, dang. she really is that mad. She doesn't usually throw offensive gestures, but today, I guess she just got fed up.

I turned to Jasper. "Well, you guys sure know how to get along." I smiled.

"I swear, she will scratch your back one of these days." Lenna said.

"Before graduation, I bet," added Rose. Jasper chuckled.

"It wasn't my fault today. She started it." he said.

" Well, we better go get her before she takes her anger on my car," Rose said and started walking towards her car where Alice was leaning against.

"See you, Jas," Lenna and I said and followed Rose.

"See you, guys," I heard him call out.

When we got to Alice, man, was she a mess.

"I swear to God, I will bash his car with my baseball bat!" she said, her face in the deepest frown I have ever seen her make.

"How about let's not talk about Jasper? You had enough for a day--" Lenna said, but Alice interrupted.

"More like my entire life!" she said.

"Calm down. We've got some good news," Rose said, then looking at me with a smile. Oh, no. "okay. More like Bella does."

Alice's head perked up and turned to me, curiously.

"What?" she asked eagerly, all signs of her annoyance of Jasper gone.

"How about you guys come over and I'll tell you there? I just want to go home," I said and they nodded.

Lenna and Alice piled in Rose's car and I headed back to my Bug car. I got in and headed home with Rose driving behind me.

How on earth am I going to tell Alice without losing my hearing? Oh wait, I'm asking for the impossible, never mind.

I got home, and parked my car outside of the garage. Rose took her usual spot next to mine. When I got out of the car, alice wasn't even walking. She was dancing. Towards the door.

I turned to Lenna and Rose. "Did you guys tell her?" I asked.

Lenna smiled. "Of course not. We want you to have the honor on telling her yourself about how _Edward _is back," she said. But whispered when she said Edward's name.

"Yup," Rose added. "You're going to have fun." Did I mention how much I hate these two? I don't care if they are my best friends, I hate them.

We joined Alice by the door and I opened it. Lenna and Rose headed towards the living room, but Alice went straight to the fridge. I'm not surprised. I went up to my room to change in my pajamas.

When I was about to go down, my cell vibrated. I opened it up and smiled.

_From: Edward_

_Did you tell dear Alice yet? __J_

This guy, I really hate too. Okay, not really, but he's evil for making me go confess to Alice alone.

_Send to: Edward_

_I'm about to. I really hate you, you know that right?_

He just enjoys to see me suffer. Just like Jasper to Alice, which by the way I have to ask her about what happened after school.

New text.

_From: Edward_

_You don't and you know it. Well, hope you survive because I'm calling you later._

I grinned. He's calling me later. Let's see…it's been 9 months and some days since we actually talked. Texting doesn't count.

I headed back downstairs and found my beloved friends sprawled all over my living room.

My living room is pretty typical I think. We have the couch that makes the 'L' shape, my lovely Love Sac that Edward got for me on my 16th birthday (I'll tell you in a second), the 2 neon color bowl chair, and the recliner. Let's not forget the big screen TV. The only reason I go downstairs. Besides the kitchen.

Real quick, Edward got me the Love Sac because whenever we go to the mall, I would always pass by the Love Sac store and tell him that I want one. On my birthday, he gave me a ride home after school and showed me, already in place in the living room.

"Bella, you don't have anymore chips?" Rose asked, sitting on the Love Sac.

"Nope. You and Emmett ate it all last weekend when we had that movie marathon, remember?" I reminded her.

Emmett, one of our dear friends. He used to go to school with us last year, but he moved houses and his new house doesn't get covered with our school district so he had to go to another one. It didn't really make much difference since he still lives like five minutes away. He comes over every Friday and weekends to hangout.

"Oh yeah," Rose muttered and focused her attention on the Vogue magazine on her lap.

"Bella!" Alice screeched from the yellow bowl chair "sit, and spill!"

Lenna who was on the couch tried so hard not to smile, but she failed. I sat next to her, and couldn't help but smile also. Not because I always do that when I'm nervous, but I was thinking about Edward's last text.

I smiled wider.

"Stop smiling and tell me already!" Alice said. She was practically shaking from excitement.

I looked at Lenna and Rose. They were pretty eager to hear the story as well.

"Alright. But first, what did these two tell you?" I pointed at Lenna and Rose.

"Nothing. They were just smiling in the car and it drove me insane. NOW SPILL!!"

I guess it's now or never. Edward, you better hope I don't die.

"Someone texted me earlier," I began.

**Yay! How was that for chapter 2?! Good? Bad? **

**Now you know something about Jasper and Emmett. I promise that I'll tell you more about them on the next chapter. And Edward is here! Well, kinda, but the actual Edward would he back in the future chapters! Just wait!**

**And don't forget to review!**


	3. Author's note

**Hi everyone! **

**Sorry, this is not an update, unfortunately. **

**I actually have some…good and bad news? I think? Well, you decide.**

**So I was looking through the web, and I found . I know, it's just like fanfiction, but still.**

**For all you people who know about fictionpress may understand this.**

**I've been doing a little thinking and I decided that I can't continue Building Memories using Twilight characters. To me, it just doesn't fit anymore especially since I'm using real life experiences. I know that a lot of authors do that and they're fine with it, but I'm not. Sorry. That's the bad news.**

**The good news is that I'm starting Building Memories. I mean, completely doing it over. I may use some of the scenes I used in BM, but I'm not sure yet. I will use my made up characters I used when I wrote a portion if the story a while back. Hand written, I mean. **

**It's just easier for me to write the story without having to use someone else's characters, you know?**

**I really just can't imagine Bella going through the things I went through, same with my friends using Alice, Lenna, and Rose. Does that make sense?**

**So, I will be doing a new story, and my pen name in fictionpress is XneonyellowX. I got bored of my old one. Hahaha.**

**I didn't even start writing the story yet because of school. I'm just really busy. But hopefully I will get to start on it this weekend? Well, I hope you will read the story when I finish the first chapter and like it!**

**-CALLMEAZN**


	4. AN again

**AN: **Hi again guys! I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a loooooooooong time. The semester is ending and that means a lot of homework. Sorry!

That's not why I'm leaving a not though. I think it's a good note? I'm pretty sure you guys will be happy.

So! I decided to just finish this story since I already started it and everything. I mean, if I start a new story in fiction press, that would mean new plot and everything. I know I said I wanted the new story to kind of resemble BUILDING MEMORIES, but that would mean I have to start everything from the beginning again. It was a pain and I don't want to go through that again. Bottom line, I'm continuing this story.

I was re-reading it and a few ideas popped in my head especially when I read that part when Edward would call Bella later. Hmm…I'm excited for that. Aren't you guys?!

Again, I'm so sorry for the LOOOONG wait. Winter break will be here in 2 weeks so I'm pretty positive that I will get a lot done.

I'm shooting for the actual 3rd chapter by the end of this week? Sorry, I know it's going to be a while, but blame it on school. I do it everyday.

But yeah, that's basically it! Please read the next chapter. I'm already starting on it!


	5. Endless questions

_**A/N: Hi guys!! I'm pretty sure that most of you are thinking of killing me because I took forever on the update. Well, don't kill me! I finally finished! Tell me what you think at the end!**_

Bella's POV

I don't think I can hear anything anymore. I'm even more deaf than I was before. I'm deafer? I don't even think that's a word. Honestly, can Alice squeal any louder? Maybe telling her that Edward is back might be the biggest mistake I did. For the past 3 hours, we've been in the living room. They were listening to me tell them my text story. If you even call it a story. That alone could've taken maybe 15 minutes, but no. Alice made me dissect every sentence I said because apparently, I was 'leaving out crucial details'. Oh yes. Me not mentioning the whole jacket issue was a crime. Sue me.

Rose and Lenna just sat there watching me argue with Alice. Lenna would occasionally ask me something which would made me blush and Alice would squeal which would lead to another set of her 100 Questions For Bella.

For example, Lenna was like, "So Bells, weren't you smiling all big when you were texting Edward in the parking lot?"

Damn her. I purposely left that out because I knew Alice would bother me about still liking Edward. Rose just laughed. Those traitors.

"No, I didn't," I said. Oh, what a poor liar I was.

"You still like him!" Alice shrieked for the hundredth time, stood up and pointed and accusing finger at me. I'm not surprised that she was through my lie. My eye was probably twitching or something.

"No, I don't," I said, not looking at any of them in the eye. "I haven't even seen him in like a year."

"You still do, Bells. Your eye is twitching," Rose said with a smile that's anything but sweet.

"Definitely," Lenna agreed. "And plus, you don't exactly have to see the guy to like him. Maybe your feeling never have changed ever since he left."

Then she smiled just like Rose.

Again, traitors.

I glared at them. "You guys are crazy."

"Pft. Honestly Bella, you practically have 'I'm in love with Edward Cullen' all over your face. You sure you don't want us to just write it on with a sharpie?" Rose asked.

"No, thank you. I'd rather have my face ink-free." I said. I swear, these girls will be the death of me one day.

"Anyways!" Alice said in a very loud voice. God, I swear she was born with a built-in microphone in her throat. "Do you have anymore juicy details you want to share with us?"

I didn't even have to think about the answer.

"No." I said and pretended to look annoyed. "now if you mind, I would like some peace and quiet in here. Get out of my house."

I don't think it worked.

"Come on Bella!!" Alice whined. "I know you're leaving something out!"

Nope, it didn't. clearly.

"Yeah," Lenna agreed. ""besides, what are you going to do without us here raiding your kitchen?"

I looked at her with a look that should say something like 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' They just laughed.

"I can actually sleep."

Then Rose looked at her watch and got up.

"Well, I have to go. It's already six and you know how my mom get when I'm late for dinner," she said and then looked at Lenna and Alice. "and since I'm the one driving, you guys have to go too."

Hah. Yes.

Alice pouted, but that won't work on Rose. It's like she developed so defense thing that made her immune to it.

"Come on, Rose! I know Bella is hiding something and I want to know what it is!" she whined. She's just like a 5 year-old sometime.

Lenna got up, picked up her bag and started to head to the door.

"I think you've got enough info from Bella for one day. Let her rest or her head might explode from all the blushing she did today," she said and smiled. Again, it's too sweet.

"Thank, I guess?" I said and smiled.

Grudgingly, Alice started to head out as well with Rose.

"You sure you didn't leave anything out?" she asked, carefully eyeing me.

That's why what I said next, I was looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Nope, don't think so. Edward texted me. We talked for a while. About the good old days and whatnot. Him teasing me as usual. Made fun of me because he knew I had to endure your 100 Question. And he's going to call me later to make sure I'm okay after your harassment. "

Of course, I mumbled the last sentence, but Alice heard it as if I was screaming it to her.

All 3 of then snapped their head to me. Rose and Lenna's eyes got pretty big, but not even close to Alice's. Her's was like baseball size. As if you took her to the biggest mall on Earth.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled, but I pushed them out the door before they could do anything else and locked it.

No matter how thick my door is, I can still hear Alice screaming on the other side.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU LITTLE LIAR! HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME THAT! THIS IS WHAT I MEAN BY YOU LEAVING OUT CRUCIAL INFORMATION. HIM CALLING YOU LATER IS---"

Then she got cut off. Weird. Maybe Rose covered her mouth and managed to drag her in the car? Maybe.

I looked through the peep-hole and they were gone. But Rose's car was still there.

What the hell?

All of a sudden, I heard a loud bang upstairs and I see Alice running down the stairs towards me followed by Rose and Lenna. Before I could ask how in the hell they got back in my house when I just threw them out a minute ago, Rose answered me.

"The ladder was by the garage and your patio was open." Oh. Damn. I have to remember to throw that ladder away one day…

"HE'S REALLY GOING TO CALL YOU LATER?!" Alice shrieked yet again. She was literally bouncing up and down as if this is happening to her instead of me.

I sighed. No point lying now. Me and my big mouth, I swear.

"Yeah, he said he'll call me later. Just to make sure I'm still alive after answering your questions." I said nonchantly.

Lenna smiled at that. "Oh, that Edward. He is the sneaky one. Always thinking of something."

I was about to say something, but my cell phone started ringing from the living room.

_Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps…_

All 4 of us looked at each other for a fraction of a second and ran towards the living room for my cell phone. It was every man for himself. In this case, woman. We tackled, pushed, and tripped each other. Naturally, as the smallest and fastest, Alice got to it first. She looked at the caller ID and smiled like she just bought the newest pair of Chanel pumps. I already knew who it was. Before I could've grabbed it out of her tiny hands, she answered it.

"Hello, dear Edward," she said in a disgustingly sweet voice that made me want to stab myself over and over.

Rose and Lenna were covering their mouths, before they bust out on full laughing mode. Clearly, they enjoy seeing me suffer. They all do.

"Why, yes. Bella is here. She's standing next right in front of me," the evil little midget continued.

"ALICE!" I yelled and grabbed it out of her hands. She just busted out laughing. Lenna and Rose lost it too. I looked at all of them and pointed to the door.

"Awww…but I wanted to talk to Edward!" Lenna whined, while she laughed.

I put the phone against my ear and heard Edward laughing on the other line. His laugh obviously didn't change. It was carefree.

"Hey," I said as I pushed my so-called best friends out the door.

"Hi," he said. Yeah, his voice definitely didn't change. It's still deep and familiar. "tell Alice, Rose, and Lenna I said hi before you kick them out." and he laughed some more. Oh God. He's enjoying this as much as they do.

"Sure thing." I said and turned to my friends who are laughing so hard you might think they're on drugs. "Edward says hi, now get out!" and locked the door.

"Bye, Edward!" I heard Rose yell through the door. I knew she couldn't see it, but I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry about that," I told Edward. I can't believe I'm actually talking to him. Again.

"No problem. So I'm just taking a wild guess here that you survived Alice's questions?" he said. I could here a smile on his voice.

"Yeah, barely," I chuckled. "that girl gets worse and worse. She had me repeat every single detail so she can see that I didn't leave anything out."

"Typical Alice. What can we say?"

"Hah. Yeah."

I headed to my room to play some music. It became really quiet when Alice and them left.

Oh, my room. It hasn't changed since I moved here. The walls are still white, full of posters and random magazine pages. I still had my neon yellow bowl chair in the corner of the room, along with my desk where my laptop is on, my closet that can never be closed because I just shove things in there, and my wall. That's probably my favorite thing in my room besides my IHome. One of my walls is just a huge collage of pictures of everyone I know. My family, of course. My friends. Everyone. I love this one picture of me, Alice, Lenna, and Rose when we were at the park on the swings. Well, me and Rose were pushing Lenna and Alice. Rose pushed Lenna a little too hard and it looked like Lenna was about to go around the pole. Her mouth was wide open, screaming. Alice on the other hand. Hahaha. She kept telling me to push harder and I did. She made a fist with her right hand and pointed it up like she was pretending to be Superman. Me and Rose were laughing while Lenna was too busy screaming. That was just a random day. Of course, Edward was the one who took it. Definitely good times.

I went to my IHome and hit SHUFFLE. I went over to my bed and sat down. 'Yesterday' by Leona Lewis came on. Huh, ironic much?

I looked at my collage again and a certain picture caught my attention. It was of me and Edward at the beach.

"Oh hey, do me a favor and open your patio door," he said. Huh. His voice seemed to have a smile in it.

"It's already open," I said, looking at it thinking should remember to lock it later. "Rose, Lenna and Alice went through my patio to barge in my house earlier. Wait, why should I open it anyway?"

He chuckled. "Just open it," he insisted.

"Fine, but if there's a rapist on the other side of this door, I will personally hunt you down," I threatened. It didn't exactly work. He laughed.

I walked over to the patio door and opened it. I gasped. Edward obviously heard it.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Does he even have to ask?

**AHAHAHA! A little cliffy! Aren't I evil?!**

**Sooooo?! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Incredibly awesome now that Edward is back?! Well, kinda since he didn't exactly show up yet. But still! And isn't Alice insane?! Hahaha. She goes through people's houses, along with Rose and Lenna. **

**By the way, I'm sorry I didn't explain Jasper and Emmett in this chapter. I know I said I would last time, but I just really wanted Bella to at least talk to Edward.**

**I'm working on chapter 4 right now!**

**Well, you guys know what to do! REVIEW!!**


End file.
